


World Burn

by temptresslove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dubious Consent, First Lady Harry, IM JUST GONNA SAY THIS IS NOT LIKE MY OTHER FICS THIS IS JUST SERIOUS AND NOT FLUFFY AT ALL SO, Infidelity, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Minister Tom Riddle, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Politician Tom Riddle, Unhealthy Relationships, i personally think theres a little fluff though but thats just me omg, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: "You said it was urgent, that I should pack my fastest broom." Harry refused to bring anything. He thought it would only encourage her. Hermione looked nervous which was unlike her. "Who is it, Hermione?"She looked like she was debating whether to tell him the truth or not. "It's... it's your husband," she said softly. "It's Tom Riddle, Harry. They have him.”Harry felt the air leave his lungs and suddenly, he could not breathe.Impossible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry. I'm just going to say that this might be really heavy for some readers. Please read the tags.

Hermione looks up as Harry enters the room in a silk robe.

It shouldn’t have surprised her, she knew. She was used to seeing Harry dressed in the finest clothes money could buy. He was the First Lady and Tom Riddle would want him dressed properly. As though they were happily married, as if all of this was not done to keep an eye on Harry and to declare to the world that Tom has won, and their savior, their little fighter, has been defeated.

In the past, Harry had always been in just a shirt and some jeans. When they slept, he slept in oversized shirts that were comfortable.

But now…

Harry was frowning at her. Hermione knew he didn’t like it when they visited him. It was dangerous.

But this was an emergency. Harry would understand.

* * *

Wrapping himself in white sheets, Harry Riddle sighed in relief when he saw that the other side of the bed was empty. _He_ would be back soon, Harry thought. And it would be almost as if he was never gone.

Harry sits up from the bed and rings in his breakfast, stretching as he did so. Three house elves appear.

“Madam,” One squeaks. “Eggs for today?” He asks, the three elves presenting Harry with elaborate trays of different types of egg dishes.

“No,” Harry says absent-mindedly while running a hand through his hair. “I want french toast.”

They curtsy before disappearing again. 

Harry reaches for the Daily Prophet that one of the elves laid down on his bedside table. The blonde omega, Draco Malfoy, is on the headlines again. There probably was not anything worthwhile to report when this was all they got in their papers. 

Perhaps its true what they say, Harry thinks. For entertainment to make the front news, sex _does_ sell. _Draco Malfoy Renews Contract with Omega Underwear._ What else did he do besides spread his legs for powerful men and model underwear?

Or maybe this was one of the tactics his husband used to distract the masses from his law reforms. The true horrors that was going on in Britain. The media was powerful and Tom would undoubtedly wield it as good as he did his words and his magic.

They house elves appear again with Harry’s breakfast trays. Each one is carefully arranged exactly as Harry instructed them in the past.

He’s not particularly hungry. He never had an appetite on mornings like this. He had a lot of work to do, a lot of meetings to attend, and a schedule that took all of his time. But that was okay. It meant he could not think. It meant he was not alone with his thoughts.

He snaps his fingers and again, the three house elves appear. He waves his hand to signal that he was done eating and they could start cleaning up.

“Madam,” The elf calls nervously. “You barely touched your food. Sir will be angry if you don’t eat—“

“Well, he’s not here, is he?” Harry says as calmly as he could. It was still so early in the morning for this. The house elf gulps and scurries to take away his breakfast. They disappear with a pop. Harry sighs as he prepares to take a bath.

This was his life now. It’s been eleven years since he married Tom Riddle. They had suffered a crushing defeat after Harry tried to take on his role as the savior. He tried killing Tom Riddle. Tried to save the whole wizarding world from his grasp. But he had lost.

And yet, Tom had offered him a union. Spare those he loved, spare the light side. They had already lost so many, Tom whispered in his ear. It would be a shame if he lost all of them now. Harry had looked desperately at the small number of people who were left fighting with him.

Tom offered them their lives in exchange for his hand in marriage. It was time to end it, Tom said.

Maybe he was meant to be a savior in a different way.

A marriage would let the people know that the fight was over. Harry marrying Tom meant there was stability, or a show of it. It would show the wizarding world that they have come to an agreement of sorts.

Peace. Tom said it was for peace.

Harry turned on the faucet and relaxed in the warm water.

He made his choice. All of them were still alive now, thanks to that choice.

Harry goes through today’s schedule in his head.

First was the opening of the new Magical History Museum. That entailed wearing something formal. Maybe the white gown he received for their tenth anniversary. He hasn’t worn that yet. Then he had lunch with the Magical Children Orphan—

“Madam?” A house elf calls nervously. 

“What is it?” Harry asks while sighing loudly.

“It’s—It’s madam’s friends—they—“

Harry gets up immediately. “Help me get dressed.”

* * *

"Who is it this time?" Harry asks warily. He was tired of meeting his friends only so they could report rebel activities to him. He had already left that nonsense in the past when he married Tom. It was a childish dream to try to stop the reforms, to overthrow his husband. And it put his very friends in danger.

Harry still remembered Tom's dangerous promise to kill all those he cared about if he ever tried to support the rebellion, if he ever talked to them. He could not forget how hard and how cold the alpha’s eyes were in his threat. And Harry knew he was not lying.

After their marriage, his friends insisted they keep him updated on the rebel's activities. But he had turned a deaf ear on them. It was for their own protection. Mostly, they would tell them of the kidnapping of key members in Tom's government.

"The time is _now_ , Harry," Hermione would say eagerly. "The rebels are finally getting somewhere. We have to act now.”

Harry would look at her. Hermione was smart, he knew. She was once called the smartest witch of her age. Back when they were still rebels. Back when they were still trying to defeat Tom Riddle. She would have figured out why Harry married Tom. 

Why did he do this to him? Why did they intend on making life harder for him knowing full well what horrors his husband was capable of doing? Have they forgotten how he killed Dumbledore not even by his own hand but just by one of his loyal followers?

One time Hermione had the guts to finally say what she was really thinking.

"Then you can finally stop pretending to be with Rid—"

_"Hermione!_ " Harry said, quickly shutting her up. They were being watched. Although Tom never acknowledged that his friends would talk to her about the rebels during their early years of marriage, Harry just knew that he knew.

"My child," he would say when he arrived home, his voice barely above a whisper. He would look at him coldly. His finger would trace his cheek slowly and roughly. It hurt. He wouldn’t, couldn’t hurt Harry. He was a far too valuable public figure. Any whisper of Tom hurting him would result in a scandal. Then he would drop his hand and walk away. It was a warning, a reminder of their agreement, of why he married him.

"He will not let it happen," Harry whispered fiercely. "Whoever the rebels kidnapped, he will and can replace quite easily. The government continues to function. The reforms continue. Nothing can change that!"

His outburst took Hermione and Ron by surprise. They looked at him through wide eyes as though they could not believe those words came from his mouth.

Harry breathed heavily. He would have never said that years ago, when he was not yet married. But he has been with Tom for eleven years. He saw his intelligence, his political manueverings. He saw how unforgiving Tom was of fools who could not do as he pleased. He had murdered Snape for allowing Harry and his friends to escape while they were still on the run. He stayed in power because he was capable of staying in power. He excelled in it.

Hermione and Ron left her without another word, too shocked to do anything else. 

Years passed and their meetings becoming less and less. He thought they had finally given up on him. 

Until today.

"You said it was urgent, that I should pack my fastest broom." Harry refused to bring anything. He thought it would only encourage her. Hermione looked nervous which was unlike her. “Is it Sirius?" Harry demanded. Sirius has wisely kept out of the war to survive. He had chosen to support Harry in his decision of marrying Tom for peace. The light saw this as a clear declaration of which side he belonged to. "Who is it, Hermione?"

She looked like she was debating whether to tell him the truth or not. "It's... it's your husband," he said softly. "It's Tom Riddle, Harry. They have him.”

Harry felt the air leave his lungs and suddenly, he could not breathe.

_Impossible._

* * *

Harry's hands caressed the _Lightspeed_. It was light, it barely weighed like anything, yet was the fastest broom ever manufactured. It was made from the finest wood that even only the wealthiest in the whole wizarding world can afford. Harry remembered the first time he laid his eyes on them.

It was their seventh anniversary, and England held their breaths as he walked down the aisle again in an emerald gown, his alpha’s colors, as they renewed their vows. It was a grand affair, and when Tom pledged himself to protect him for all his life, he placed his hand on the small of Harry’s back and kissed him. It was one of the rare moments they touched each other.

His husband was always cold and he thought of him as a child, and Harry convinced himself that their marriage did not need such petty things. It was for the peace of Britain that Harry married him, for the peace of his friends and Sirius. Tom did not expect anything but loyalty from him and Harry did not expect anything but promises kept.

Tom presented him with an elegantly wrapped gift after. The _Lightspeed_. In honor of his days in Hogwarts when he was still a Seeker. Also a cruel reminder of how he was not allowed to fly freely anymore. It was only for appearances. Like their marriage. Harry would never get the chance to use it.

So they went on their married life, hardly even married. They had functions to attend to distract them. His husband was the Minister of Magic, and he was the First Lady. They had their roles to play and meetings to go to.

Always busy, it was seldom that they saw each other except on events that required both their presence. But they would talk sometimes, of tedious things and their obligations to the country, but it was amicable enough. The alpha made sure Harry was doing his duties, and the omega made sure Tom was keeping his side of the bargain.

The first years of their marriage, Harry would not dare sleep on their marriage bed. He lay stiff every night, afraid that somehow he would find a way to kill him. Kill the Boy-Who-Lived. Finally rid himself of the enemy he sought to destroy since he was an infant. But as the years went by, he was able to close his eyes even just for a few minutes. Soon enough, it grew into hours, and finally, the whole night. 

Sometimes Tom would seek his warmth when he is deep in his sleep. Harry always managed to move away into his side of the bed. What would his dead mother and father say?

But some nights, he let him, and even dared to move closer.

But that was years ago, though.

Harry could not remember the exact time, or the exact date, but after he went into his First Lady obligations, a few brave people actively shouted their protests against him. How he was a fake savior, that he was better of dead than married to a man who was a murderer.

It was one of those nights where he sought him, and feeling alone and afraid, Harry was quick to let the alpha hold him. He did not know if Tom was awake or asleep then, but ever since that night, Harry could not sleep without feeling his presence beside him, and his arms started seeking Harry almost every night. The omega found solace in his alpha. It was quite ironic, how the man he feared so much, could make him feel so safe in the darkest hours of the night.

He supposed it had to do something with their biology. He was an omega. And he was an alpha. It was only natural.

This was also why Harry kept a strict schedule of his heats. Always so diligent in updating and tracking, even a day before it happened, he already slept in a different room, spelling the rooms so no sound would escape. Tom never forced him to spend his heats with him, nor did Tom try to spend his ruts with Harry.

That was never the intention of their marriage.

One time, though, his heat had come a week early, right after Tom was away for two weeks. They were both sleeping then, Tom unusually pressed against him more tightly than usual. And then he felt it. The pain. The desperation. Harry remembers a waking Tom through the tears in his eyes and Harry repeatedly calling for him. _Alpha._

His heat lasted for four days. Harry only remembered flashes of begging Tom to take him from behind and Tom looking at him with a dark look in his eyes. 

The day his heat was over, he woke up, and Tom was gone.

He was sore, though, and when he tried getting up, he couldn’t walk without wincing in pain.

They never talked about it.

It never happened again and Tom never left for more than three days afterwards.

_"Child,"_ Tom would call him in the privacy of their home. He never called him that in public. He was always _‘my wife, Harry’._

Sometimes he would reprimand Harry when he failed to do his duties as the First Lady properly and other times he would want him to sit beside him after a long day at the Ministry. At first he thought it was because he thought it best to keep Harry in his sight most of the time, but his husband was proud and arrogant. He would never think for one second, that anyone could breach his security.

One day he came home to Harry, "Child," he said, and then he kissed Harry long and hard, his one hand wrapped around the omega’s neck, and his other forcing his chin upwards. He was tall, and Harry felt the comfort of Tom wrapping his arms around him when they slept and something else… something that burned at his abdomen, and something that made him remember the only heat he spent with Tom. It made him dizzy.

Harry shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking of such things. He picked up the _Lightspeed._ He stashed his wand in his sleeve.

And with one final breath, he nodded to Hermione and they were off.

* * *

Colin Creevey did not know why the Minister was lounging on the chair. Even with his hands tied up behind his back and his feet bound, the man looked positively relaxed and regal—almost bored. His long legs were extended and crossed at the ankles elegantly as if he was on vacation, enjoying a warm weather at a poolside.

“Scrimgeour’s going to torture you, you know,” Colin spat. 

He watched as the man slowly looked in his direction, almost as if he was only realizing that there was someone in the room with him, as if Colin’s presence did not warrant any kind of attention.

Tom Riddle arched an eyebrow, a smirk forming in his. “Oh?”

He looked so smug.

“He’ll make it slow, make it hurt,” Colin taunted. “It’ll wipe that arrogant look on your face for good.”

Tom gave a lipless smile—looking amused.

“I’m a little insulted he only put one guard on me,” he said. “And a rather… lacking one at that.”

Colin’s eyes widened.

How dare he. 

The man was powerless, defenseless, tied up with no way to move. Colin could start the torture now and no one would know any better. No one would care. He would probably be rewarded for his courage.

They were alone too, his comrades ordered to guard the only entrance into the rebel base. They had captured the most powerful man in Britain. The Minister’s whole army was coming for them. 

They were more than ready though. Years and years of a quiet rebellion allowed them to make magical weapons and new powerful combat spells. Now the only thing left was to take control of the Ministry, to kill its symbol of power.

Colin took a look at the man again. 

He didn’t appear the least bit worried. Colin wondered if he knew what his capture meant, what it meant for Britain, what it meant for his life. Perhaps the man only appeared to be calm. He didn’t have his wand. And even if he could do hand magic, the room didn’t allow for any type of magic to be used. It was also possible that the man was thinking of means to escape.

Colin heard whispers of the man’s frightening intelligence and cunning. But it was impossible to escape. Yes, Colin was only one man but he was one of the better fighters and was especially trained for hand-to-hand combat—the _muggle_ way—and the minister was _old._ He also would not know how to fight.

Tom Riddle couldn’t possibly hope to escape with just his wits.

“There are more guards outside the door,” he bluffed. The man looked like he didn’t believe him at all. “And more guards at the elevators. You cannot escape.”

Tom chuckled. 

“I won’t,” he said as if the mere idea was idiotic, thus supporting his earlier claim of having a… _lacking_ guard.

Colin shut his mouth. 

He didn’t like the way Tom made him feel—inferior, like he was a child. 

But what else could he expect from the man who single-handedly took down the Order of the Phoenix and took control of the British government?

* * *

“Give me the floo powder!” Harry ordered the house elf. The elf scurried away immediately looking frightened. Hermione had a feeling this was not the first time Harry ordered him around in a harsh manner.

Harry was probably just frightened. Capturing the invincible Tom Riddle would throw Britain into chaos once it got out. For twelve years he has ruled with an iron fist and if he suddenly died… Hermione stopped pacing. Who was going to replace him? What would happen to Harry?

Hermione looks at Harry who was wringing his hands and pacing as well. He must be thinking worst things. But he would finally be free and that was all that mattered.

Hermione interrupts Harry's pacing and tells him she has to prepare for their long travel, Harry doesn't even nod to her direction.

The poor thing.

* * *

The elf runs back to Harry in haste. Harry grabs the powder and throws it at the fireplace.

Harry, without thinking, called the Minister’s Head of Security. “Barty!” He almost screams at it.

To his surprise, it was not a call for help that escaped his mouth the moment Barty answered.

“ _How could you_?” He hissed. He did not recognize his own voice. “He trusted _you_! What were you _doing_?”

“Madam, we—“ Harry did not want to hear excuses. This was his head of security. Handpicked.Tom was always so confident about his abilities of keeping himself safe. He hired the best fighters, trained them since boyhood, and they had _failed_ him.

“We are going to their base.” Harry said decidedly.

“But, madam, we need a plan, we cannot just—“

“Now, Barty. Or I will tell my husband it was _you_ who caused all this delay in his rescue.” He spelled Barty’s flames away and breathed. 

He summoned his broom and went to where Hermione was preparing for their departure.

His husband would be _livid_.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry scoffed.

Of course. _Of course._

Out of all the omegas Harry knew his husband dallied with behind his back. This blonde bitch was going to be the most trouble of all.

Harry scoffed again as he looked at Draco Malfoy himself, standing in the frontlines of the rebellion’s defense formation. There was a sizeable army at the front of the base. They were prepared for a possible rescue mission from Tom’s side.

Harry suddenly realizes that Draco Malfoy was a traitor.

But why?

He was a Malfoy. Lucius and Narcissa were keen supporters of Tom’s cause and here he was at the enemy’s side?

The _airhead._

The blonde came from Britain’s oldest and purest bloodlines. The law reforms were for him, so people like him could be protected from the threat of muggles.

Harry didn’t understand. He has always been the model pureblood. He was a pureblood omega and he revelled in it. He loved the attention, the lust that was directed at him.

He was so desirable even the most high-ranking officials availed of his… services. They showered him with gifts and favors. Harry would know. His own husband bought him to their house. He heard the noises.

Oh, this was good. He could already taste the satisfaction on his lips when he told Tom how careless he’d been. It would be nice to see his pride falter. His proud husband had fallen for the most obvious trap—a seductive omega.

Harry observed the blonde was holding his wand absent-mindedly while batting his eyelashes at Cedric Diggory.

Harry snorted. Only Draco Malfoy would be flirting with an alpha at a time like this.

“Harry.” He looked at Hermione. It was obvious that she did not enjoy being in Harry’s side. She was a rebel. Her loyalty was to the other side, the side Harry had long since abandoned. Yet here she was. Beside him. Quietly asking what their plan of action was.

* * *

Hermione looks at Harry, a small frown on her face. The old Harry would never have turned down eating sweet potatoes. When they were on the run, that was the only food they could eat. They were saving money and eating had to be done fast, sometimes while travelling. But Harry loved it.

Maybe he was just nervous. After eleven years, this was finally their chance. They could finally defeat Voldemort. Harry could finally be free of his sham of a marriage. Be free from Tom Riddle.

He was gnawing at his lips, eyes focused on the rebel base.

“Harry, we have been traveling for three days, you haven’t eaten since—“

“Well, he’s not here, is he?” Harry snaps and then abruptly covers his mouth, eyes wide as if he said something he should not have said.

“Who’s not here, Harry?” Hermione asks, concerned.

“Nothing.” Harry says focusing once again on the enemy.

“Lucius,” he whispers. A look of realization crosses his face. “Lucius!” He calls out. The Malfoy patriarch goes to him right at once.

“My lady,” Lucius says with a small bow.

Harry’s eyes turn hard. “The Germany massacre.”

Lucius eyes widen in surprise. “For the rebels, madam?”

“Yes,” Harry whispers. His face remains still and determined but his eyes... Hermione saw something there. Hermione hasn’t seen that look on Harry before. It was not the same as when Harry was still Harry Potter, when they corner an enemy and Harry looks at them with pity and a feeling of regret at having to fight them, hurt them or possibly even kill them. This Harry reminded Hermione of something, someone but she can’t quite pinpoint what or who.

Lucius nods, a bit reluctant but determined nonetheless. “Yes, madam.” He turns to give Harry’s instructions to the others.

Harry turned to Hermione slowly, a sad smile at his face. “I’m sorry we have to do this.”

Hermione gulped remembering Harry uttering the word “massacre” like it was holy. “Harry, are you—are you going to _kill_ them?”

Harry does not answer but instead looks at the rebels again.

Was Harry going to hurt his... his friends? His allies? The people who he fought with in the past and who were trying to save him now?

Hermione looked at Harry again who was muttering while he looked back and forth the Minister’s men and the rebels.

Harry calls Lucius and to Barty. “Do it,” he says almost with an edge to his voice. “We attack in ten.” Harry takes off the coat that he was wearing to protect him from the cold. Underneath was a plain black ensemble that allowed him to move freely. “Show no mercy.”

Hermione’s eyes widen as she realizes what Harry meant.

This was not Harry. This was not their Harry.

The years have clearly changed her best friend. The sweet headstrong Harry he had known and been friends with since they were in Hogwarts was gone.

“Tom...” Harry begins, whispering to himself.

And suddenly it became clear. The way he reacted when Hermione told him Riddle was kidnapped. The way he rushed to grab the Lightspeed, how he didn’t, couldn’t eat for three days. He wasn’t frightened. He was worried.

This was indeed not Harry Potter.

This was Mrs. Tom Riddle through and through.

“Tom would do it this way.” Harry says. There it is again. That look in his eyes that reminded Hermione of... Tom Riddle when he was determined. Tom Riddle when he gave the winning blow against Harry. Tom Riddle when Harry had reluctantly agreed to marry him.

And Hermione realizes, that perhaps it was not the years that changed Harry, but Tom Riddle.

Harry Potter... was no more.

* * *

“Do it,” Draco taunts him, every bit of an arrogant asshole as Harry remembered him in Hogwarts. But there was something in those eyes too. Fear. Fear he was trying to hide. “I told them to get you first. They didn’t listen.”

Harry tightens his grip on the blonde.

The plan was a success. They’ve gotten rid of almost seventy percent of the rebels in the frontlines. It was bloody, he heard pained cries everywhere, but Harry had to choose the surest route.

Draco started running away when he realized what Harry meant to do but Harry was quick and he wouldn’t let the traitor get away so easily. His wand was on the omega’s neck in a matter of seconds, ready to end him with just a spell.

“They wouldn’t believe me,” Draco says. “They wouldn’t believe me when I said you’d come. They’ve forgotten, Harry,” Draco looks at him with mild fear now as Harry pushes his wand further into his neck. “They’ve forgotten what you can do.”

Harry keeps his eyes on the omega letting him know that this was the last act of mercy towards him. Draco’s eyes widen in understanding and both in fear. There were worse fates than death.

“Stupefy,” Harry says. Draco freezes and slumps in Harry’s grasp.

He drops the blonde to the ground and runs towards the base.

* * *

_ "Eat," the master orders. Their mistress, Harry, had been sick for three days now. Hokey and all the other house elves have heard his moans of pain and his calls for help towards their master. _

_ Master Tom has not left Mistress Harry's side since he got sick, and Hokey understands. The mistress has been a frail, thin thing when he first came to them and Hokey has tried to get the mistress to eat, only preparing the best dishes for him. He had insisted at first that he would be fine with potato dishes. Potato dishes, Hokey snorts. That was an insult to her skills as a house elf! The master has always ordered them to always prepare the best dishes, and Hokey and her fellow elves have never disappointed. _

_ Over the years, Hokey watched pridefully as the mistress gained weight. He looked healthier now and was looking his best, if Hokey could say so. The little rags he used to wear was also no more. The master has always been generous and only gave their mistress the best clothes. It fit him. The pink at his cheeks, and the shine of his hair, and the pretty clothes he wore, all of it was what made their mistress the prettiest omega in the world. Hokey was not biased and knew master knew this as well, with they way he looked at the mistress. _

_ So it was really no surprise to Hokey that the master is doting on his wife. Mistress looked pale, and sick, hair disheveled, lips swollen, and there were perpetual tears in his eyes, always calling for their master, " _ Alpha," _ he would say. Master has been spoon feeding the mistress for all his meals while the mistress clung to him. The master would kiss his cheek and encourage him to eat more. _

_ When the mistress finally became better, their master left them but left a very important order to Hokey, to make sure that the mistress eats well when he wakes up. _

_ Hokey prepares the trays just as Mistress Harry wants them, prepares different egg dishes because that was his favorite dish. _

_ Hokey will not disappoint both master and mistress. _

* * *

“Do you know how we captured him, Harry?” Rufus Scrimgeour, the rebels’ leader, taunted, as he walked calmly to a table with firewhisky on it. Harry found him as he was frantically searching for Tom. And he did not know what got into him, suddenly running towards the rebel leader and pointing his wand at him threatening to tell him where Tom was. But the big, surly man only laughed at him.

Harry swallows but keeps his wand raised. Rufus slowly pours himself a drink. He wasn’t even unnerved that Harry was here. He was only an omega. No one would take him seriously.

“Draco,” Harry hissed in accusation. “Draco betrayed him.”

Rufus laughed, deep and chilling. “You are more naive than they said you were Harry.” He takes a drink of his fire whisky and he walks around Harry slowly. “It was you.”

“Me?” Harry asks a little bit incredulously. He was at their home, eating breakfast when all this happened. He hasn’t talked to Hermione or Ron in years. He wasn’t in any way connected with the rebels.

Rufus laughed again. And he looked at Harry as if he could not believe what he was seeing. “You fool,” he said. “All we had to do was tell him that his wife was kidnapped.”

What?

Harry’s eyes widened, not believing what he was hearing.

“Oh, you should have seen him, Harry,” Rufus says with a sly grin. “You should have seen how he looked when we told him.”

Harry doesn’t believe it. This was all a ploy to play with him, to get his defenses down, to distract him from what he came here to do. “No.” He says. Tom would never fall for something as simple as that. His husband was far too level-headed to be tricked so simply.

“And do you know who’s idea it was, Harry?” Rufus taunts him. “It was Draco Malfoy’s. Who would have thought it would work so marvelously?

“Your alpha fucks rough, did you know that? Draco always returns with bruises, barely able to walk.”

Harry knew, of course. The way he couldn’t walk after his heat. But to be slapped with the truth so casually…

“He probably doesn’t spend his ruts with you for that very reason,” Rufus says again with that sly smile on his lips. “Oh, but how he wants to, Harry. That’s how Draco knew. He accidentally called your name while he was fucking Draco senseless. Nine years of Draco going undercover has finally paid off. Who would have known that the flawless Tom Riddle could make such a crucial little mistake?”

Harry doesn’t spend another second stalling and fires the killing curse.

Rufus goes down, eyes wide, as though not believing that Harry would have the guts actually end his life.

* * *

_“Don’t move,” the alpha says, stepping forward. Harry stays behind him, listening intently for any sort of movement. This was his fourth time accompanying Tom to his missions. Today, it was Durmstrang._

_ In front of them, Lucius and Bellatrix stands ready to receive frontal assault if there ever was one. Behind them was Barty and Regulus. _

_ Tom didn’t need to be in these missions. It was dangerous. But Tom, Harry has learned over the years, was a hands-on leader. It might be because he did not trust anyone, but it mostly because he wanted to be certain everything went according to plan, and when it didn’t, he was already ready with five others depending on the situation and how it was constantly changing. _

_ “Child,” Tom whispers. Harry nods and squeezes his arm. It was different this time. Durmstrang were also well-versed in dark spells. _

_ Harry eyes widen as he sees their sheer number. This was... this was... there’s so many of them. Why were they so many? Harry grips harder at Tom’s arm. “Tom.” _

_ “Stay behind me,” the alpha orders. Harry sees Tom taking in the unexpected amount of enemies. His face remains blank, but the wheels are already turning in his head. He is recalculating their plans, their next steps. It’s quick, within moments, it’s over. Tom calls Lucius and whispers to him their orders. _

_ Lucius listens attentively and nods sharply as his instructions are over. _

_ Harry waits.  _

_ The air is grim yet everyone is focused. _

_ The enemies are excessive, but their leader has never failed them. _

* * *

_ Tom was back from a long travel in Germany. For two weeks he was gone, going over their terms of surrender, and reconstructing their government. He had assigned Regulus Black to oversee Germany while he went back to London. _

_Harry was eating breakfast in their dining room when he came back… looking rather… different. His cheeks were redder than usual, his lips too, and his hair was messier than usual. He was still in his night gown, one strap falling from his shoulder. He was usually more proper than this. He probably thought Tom would not be back yet._

_ Tom clears his throat and the omega looks up. _

_ “Tom,” he says, arranging himself, pulling the falling strap back up his shoulder. “You’re back.” He stands and goes to Tom and extends his arms. _

_ And then he stops, a confused look on his face as if he’s done something he shouldn’t have. “I—have, have you eaten?” _

_ Tom takes a step forward. “Child,” he says. Harry looks up, wide eyes looking at him. Tom’s hand lifts on its own, taking the omega’s chin hostage, pulling it up. Tom kisses him. “I’m starving,” he says. _

_ “I—I’ll ring in more break—breakfast,” Harry stammers and goes back to his seat. _

_ Tom takes a seat beside him. He can almost feel the omega radiating with nervousness. Still, Harry tries to maintain a nonchalant attitude, eating quietly… but he kept stealing glances at Tom though he was trying very hard not to. _

_ That night Tom  _ _found himself waking up to a teary-eyed Harry who was looking at him desperately._

_ “Alpha,” his wife whimpered, begging and sounding like he was in pain. _

_ And at once, Tom’s body reacted on its own. _

* * *

Colin heard noises outside the Minister’s containing room. He furrows his brows. They didn’t have any training exercises today.

He reaches for the door, ready to exit the room to see what was going on.

“Are you sure you should be doing that?” Comes an amused observation from his prisoner.

Colin stops in his tracks about to tell the minister he was going to do what he wanted to do. Until he remembers Rufus’ strict orders not to leave Tom Riddle alone no matter what happens.

Riddle only looks at him arrogantly as he turn to face him. Colin glares at him instead.

“No one can penetrate the base.” Colin spats to Riddle. “All our armies are positioned out front. They can only to rescue you, Minister.”

It was true. All of their men were positioned outside the base. Their best fighters. Their best wizards and witches. Even Draco Malfoy who was surprisingly quick on his feet during battle. They were ready for the Minister’s army, for his men.

This was the end of tyrannical reign. They’ve won. The light has finally won against him after eleven years of the sham marriage that did nothing but make their side angrier, plotting until their time finally came.

And it was here.

The man does not respond to him but instead looks at the door behind Colin.

“I said no one is going to rescue—“

The door opens, and outside is the First Lady himself, Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. The Savior. The Minister’s wife.

His eyes were hard and on alert. He looked angry and battle-ready—like he was ready to murder anyone who got in his way.

* * *

 

Harry pushed the door open harshly with his elbow and raised his wand.

Harry whipped his head to the left and saw his husband sitting, no, lounging on a chair. Harry stood motionless taking in the sight of him. He looked regal and relaxed. Harry furrowed his brows. His hands and ankles were tied.

“Mister Potter,” Someone greets him.

He hasn’t heard that name in years.

He turns to see a child, no a teenager, looking at him curiously. “Who are you?” Harry demands pointing his wand at the boy.

“Colin Creevey,” the boy says with utmost pride. “And I’m afraid you can’t use magic in here.” Without another word, Colin attacks him all strength and speed. Battle instincts Harry thought he’d forgotten swings him into motion.

“Avada kedavra!” He shouts. Colin freezes with the spell on him, his face in utter surprise as he wonders how magic could work in the room.

“I took off the wards before I entered, Colin,” he explains to the child who did not look more than nineteen. He looks at Tom, eyes taking him in. He wasn’t hurt. He didn’t appear to be hurt. Maybe it was his mind that they hurt first.

“Tom?” Harry calls, unsure. The man looks at him and smirks slowly. Harry widens his eyes. “I thought you’d be more… unsettled.”

He looked amused. “Nonsense.”

Anger and humiliation boiled in the pit of Harry’s stomach. After everything he's been through... “I was _worried_. I rallied all the men we have. I thought you were going to _die_.”

“Child,” he called again.

“Do not _patronise_ me!” Harry screams.

An amused chuckle escapes his lips. “I will not die,” he says while looking at Harry.

“Will not die?” Harry asks angrily. “Your arrogance knows no bounds. You are _mortal_ , Tom. You would have died if I didn’t—they were going to torture you!” Harry’s throat hurts. He doesn’t understand why.

“Untie me,” Tom says in reply.

Harry spells the ropes away checking if they bruised Tom’s skin.

He didn’t get the chance to thoroughly check though, because the moment Tom was free, he was right in front of Harry, moving with a certain speed that could only belong to alphas, his hands extending towards the omega’s neck.

“What are you—“

Tom kisses him roughly on the mouth.

“Did they hurt you?” The alpha asks as he pulls away, eyes boring into Harry’s.

Harry swallows. “No… they didn’t.”

Tom smirks at him. “You mean they couldn’t.”

Harry nods stiffly.

“ _My child_ ,” he whispers before he kisses Harry again, longer this time. His arms go around Harry's waist, pulling him closer, tighter against him. “Let’s go home,” Tom finally says to the panting omega, extending his hand for Harry.

Harry stands still, looking at the hand Tom was offering him.

He takes it and he feels as though he can breathe for the first time.

They walk out of the base and Harry sees the bloody scene their army has made. Everyone from the other side was dead, lying on the ground and with dislocated joints, or heavily injured and delirious from the pain, some still screaming, begging for some kind of end to their torture.

Those who surrendered were spared, looking wide eyed and horrified at the scene before them. Harry doesn’t look for his friends or those he knew in the past. But one of his old schoolmates, Seamus Finnigan, catches his eye. He was looking at Harry with absolute disgust and anger.

Harry looks away.

“The Germany massacre?” Tom asks, his hands tightening its grip on Harry’s.

“Yes, well, I thought—I had to be sure, this is the most effective battle strategy I saw you do,” Harry explains. “When you conquered Durmstrang.” Harry hesitates. “Did I… Did I choose right?”

Tom hums as though this is just another one of his quests for world domination. “It’s perfect,” he says as he guides Harry into sidestepping one of the dead bodies.

Harry sees their army waiting on the other side, hands respectfully in a full salute. Hermione was with them, eyes blown wide with disbelief. She's chosen Harry's side, whatever that side was. 

Tom’s face is held high, every bit of a leader and a master, his strides are long and sure, his shoulders squared, not the least bit fazed by his kidnapping or Harry wreaking havoc on their enemy. Harry lifts his chin.

The smoke from the spells thrown back and forth by the army and the rebels blur their visions lightly.

But as they walk slowly, hand in hand, Harry looks at Tom and one thing was clear.

Harry will see the world burn before he allows this to happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's okay. I'll accept your disappointed comments. I made my decision as a writer, and well, fuck it. Hahaha! Ah, I'm kidding. I will cry but I will try to rise above it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

_“My child,”_ Tom says darkly. The omega has been obviously avoiding him. When he tried to touch Harry, the omega moved away pretending to have something to do. He tried to do it casually but Tom knew better. “Come here.”

Harry stiffens, knowing an alpha command when he heard it, he almost turned around, but as stubborn and as Gryffindor as ever, he manages to stand still. “I still have to prepare for tomorrow.”

Tom almost chuckles. His little Gryffindor thought he could escape just by being _dutiful._ “Something’s bothering you, what is it?”

“Nothing,” Harry says quickly. Too quickly.

Tom goes to him and wraps his arms around his lithe torso. “You’re lying,” Tom whispers in his ear.

The omega struggles and removes himself from Tom’s grasp. He turns around looks at Tom with a cross expression on his face. Tom moves to hold him again but Harry slaps his hands away. “Don’t touch me with hands that touched others.”

Ah, so this is what it was about. Draco.

“Would you rather I touched you instead?” Tom asks. The blush that crept at the omega’s cheek was almost enough to make Tom keep teasing him. “Would you have let me?”

Harry noticeably gulps. The omega knew he wouldn’t have let Tom touch him. Not in the past. Not so intimately. Tom knew this too.

“You held me every night.” Tom did. He did. He couldn’t help himself.

“Would you have let me done more?” Tom asks because they both knew Harry wouldn’t have let him.

“You didn’t try,” Harry says still looking cross.

Tom almost laughed. If he did, Harry would have fought him out of pride and he could have screamed rape all over the alpha.

“You would have—“

“You cheated on me with that airhead Draco!” Harry says passionately, voice rising. “I am your wife.”

“Child,” Tom purrs. “He doesn’t mean anything to me.” Harry doesn’t say anything. He turns around and starts browsing through his closet. He skips all the green and white clothes and chooses a bold red one. “What will you have me do? Kill him?”

Harry turns towards Tom, caressing the rich red robes, and he looks up slowly. His eyes are bright, the deep shades of maroon reflecting at his eyes, looking as though it bad blood in them. And there it was, an action so small anyone else would not have noticed it—an imperceptible nod.

In moments, Harry was pushed against the closet, Tom kissing him and shoving his tongue in Harry’s mouth. His omega moans, opening his mouth up further for assault. Tom shoves his knee between Harry’s legs and the omega whines deliciously against him. He couldn’t help but thrust into him harshly.

“Do you have any idea,” Tom whispers in Harry’s ear. “How delectable you look when you’re angry?”

Harry whimpers at this and pulls at Tom’s hair to kiss him again.

Tom presses their bodies closer together, and revels in the sounds that Harry makes.

The Malfoy brat was long due for retribution. Tom should have killed him the moment he said _Child_ while he was with Draco.. He thought the blond omega did not hear but Tom should have known better.

It was better safe than sorry. Not that he was particularly sorry, if the prostitute did not betray him, he would never have been able to hold, touch, and fuck Harry like this. Their relationship would have stayed the same.

But now…

Tom thrusts harder into Harry who could only moan in pleasure. His little omega. How long he’s waited to touch him like this, to hear him completely taken by cock, to mark him with his teeth all over his skin.

For a moment, he wonders if his little wife would want to kill or torture the blonde himself, but Harry didn’t kill him when he had the chance. His wife was smartly and patiently waiting to see if Tom did not care enough for Draco to kill him by his own hand.

Tom had followers long before Harry was born, all of them vying for attention, jealous and envious of others who they felt held Tom’s attention more than they did. Tom encouraged it, competition was healthy among his ranks.

But to see Harry jealous was different, Tom muses. He kisses him hard, the omega kisses back fiercely, hands desperately pulling at Tom’s hair.

It was no matter.

He would kill Draco a thousand times if it meant Harry going into his arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post the epilogue here in ao3 as to not have readers have to click the link to my tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> :(


End file.
